


High on You

by hotforholtz



Series: Never Have I Ever [2]
Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F, kinda a song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 18:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11385879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotforholtz/pseuds/hotforholtz
Summary: The results of the exciting confession from a Ghostbusters game of "Never Have I Ever" as seen by Holtzmann.





	High on You

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to do a second part to my story Never (Have I Ever). I would strongly recommend reading that before for a set up to this. Also, this fic was heavily inspired by "High on You" by Survivor. I'd like to encourage you to listen to it while reading this (plus it's a good 80s song. Holtz would approve). Hope you enjoy.

It has been a few weeks since that fateful night the Ghostbusters played Never Have I Ever, or as Holtzmann calls it, one of the best nights of her life. Since then, she’s been building up her confidence to as Erin out. One thing she knew for sure, she never felt this strongly about a women, or anyone for that matter, as she does for Erin. After weeks of toying with the idea, she knew she’d always regret it if she didn’t take a chance and ask Erin out on a date. She knew that just because Erin is in fact attracted to Erin, doesn’t necessarily mean she’d be attracted to Holtz. But that would be far better than the life of “what ifs” she’d endure if she never did it.

Holtzmann struggled with the perfect way to ask Erin out. Her first thought was a grand romantic gesture to sweep Erin off her feet. But giving the bashful way Erin had told the Ghostbuster she had slept with women, Holtz decided against. The last thing she wants to do way make Erin uncomfortable. So, there Holtz sits on a stool in her second floor lab alone. Erin, Abby, and Patty are all downstairs. Holtz did sneak out earlier that day to buy a bouquet of red roses from a sidewalk store. She knew Erin in her heart of hearts was a bit of a hopeless romantic. She gathered this from various conversations about ideal dates. 

Holtzmann just stares at the flowers in her hand, suddenly doubting herself. What if this is too cliche? What if Erin doesn’t ever like roses? She never did mention what kind of flowers she likes…this might be a huge mistake. Then a song came on the radio Holtz had tuned into an 80s station, “High On You” by Survivor. This song explained everything Holtzmann felt about Erin and she started singing along. “I just can’t stop thinking about you girl. I must be living in a fantasy world. I’ve search the whole world over to find a heart so true. Such complete intoxication! I’m high on you!”

The song gave Holtzmann the boost in confidence she needed to walk to the door of the lap and call, “Erin! Your presents is need in the laboratory ASAP!”

Erin was in the lab within a minute, finding Holtzmann standing in the middle of the lab, look at the floor, hands behind her back. “Yes, Holtz, what did you need?’

Holtzmann looks nervous, with a serious face like she had before giving her speech at the bar. She takes a deep breath and speaks quickly, not even forming. “Erin…not to spring anything on you but…I think you’re really beautiful, and one of the smartest people I’ve ever met, and I think the way you dance after a bust and the way your face scrunches up when your trying to solve an equation is the most adorable thing I’ve ever seen. I really-really like you. In a more than friend way. And I was wondering, well really hoping, that you would go out to dinner with me? On a date? Friday?” Holtzmann takes another deep breath, feeling relieved she laid her cards on the table. Then she suddenly remembers why she has her behind her back. “Oh! And I got you flowers…I wasn’t really sure if you’d like them…”

“Holtz.” Erin tries to cut her off.

“I mean…I kinda just…” Holtz continues to ramble, looking everywhere but at Erin.

“Holtzmann!” Erin says louder and sterner. Holtzmann looks up, blue eyes wide behind her yellow glasses. Erin steps forward, closing the distance between the two. Erin gently takes the flowers from Holtz’s outreached hand. “Yes, I would love to go on a date with you. And for the record, roses are my favorite flowers.”

A wide grin took over the engineer’s face. Erin Gilbert going on a date with her was something she never dreamed of. She couldn’t even describe how good it felt. The closest way to but it into words would be she was high on Erin. She looked at Erin, collecting herself. “Pick you up at seven?”


End file.
